


All Fine Things

by joz_stankovich (joz_rose)



Category: Mute (2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble Collection, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post canon, Reader Insert, Summaries are hard okay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joz_rose/pseuds/joz_stankovich
Summary: A collection of Luba/ f!Reader drabbles/one shots/prompt requests fromtumblr.It's been nearly a year since Naadirah's mysterious disappearance left Luba alone and embittered, but with the help of someone new in his life, he's starting to learn how to move on and live his life for himself for once.
Relationships: Luba (Mute)/Reader, Luba/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	1. First Time

It had been such a long time since you’d gotten laid, since you’d gotten off with anything other than your hand or the toy you kept in the drawer next to your bed, too busy to date, or so you told yourself. So when your coworker had suggested you visit this seedy little bordello for a good fuck to shut you up, you were reluctant to say the least, but damn did you need a release and you just _really_ wanted someone to touch you.

So when the woman behind the counter in the dark front room asked you if you had a preference you told her you didn’t, you just wanted a good lay.

“Let’s see who’s free then,” she mused with a smile, glancing up as a shirtless man with platinum blonde hair slank through the beaded curtain next to you, the catlike way he moved strangely alluring, and you couldn’t quite take your eyes off him.

“Ah, Luba, you off break?” the woman asked and the man nodded. “Perfect, you can take this one.”

He clicked his tongue as his eyes flicked down and up quickly, as if assessing you and you felt yourself flush under his appraising gaze. “It’d be my pleasure,” he purred, holding his hand out to you and you took it hesitantly. “Follow me.”

As he shut the door he turned to you, flashing you a dazzling smile as he walked you to the bed, his hands lingering at your waist.

“Are you nervous?” he asked and you drew your bottom lip between your teeth, nodding slightly.

“A little. I’ve never done... _this_ before,” you admitted, raising your arms as he slid your blouse over your head, his hands ghosting over your skin and you shivered.

“What, sex? Or just… paying for it?” he asked bluntly, smirking, unzipping your skirt and easing it down your hips, letting it fall to the floor.

“Paying for it,” you clarified, your breath hitching as he reached behind you to unclasp your bra.

“Well, there’s no shame in that,” he mused, tossing your bra aside as his hands found your breasts, massaging and pinching at your nipples as his lips connected with yours and you moaned into his mouth, letting him deepen the kiss as he lowered you to the bed.

“Luba, right?” you asked, slightly breathlessly when he pulled back, kneeling before you to help you out of your heels and easing your rather damp panties down.

“That’s my name,” he drawled, straightening to divest himself of the tight leather pants he wore and your eyes trailed down his lean chest to his cock, already standing at attention. “What do I call _you_ , kitten?” he asked, his lips curling.

“[y/n],” you answered quickly, anticipation coursing through you, arousal already pooling between your legs at the prospect of being touched.

“Well, [y/n],” Luba purred, watching you as he stood over you, “what do you want me to do to you?”

Sucking in a breath you swallowed, wetting your lips before answering. “I just… I just want to be touched. It’s been _so_ long,” you murmured, a plea in your voice and Luba’s grin widened.

“Oh darling, I can do that, and _so_ much more. I’ll make you feel _so_ good. I’ll ruin you for anyone else.”

Pulling you to the edge of the bed he knelt before you once more and your breath hitched as his lips trailed up the inside of your thigh, planting kisses against your skin, pausing right before he reached the spot you wanted him to most desperately. Grinning up at you, his long white fake lashes flashed as he blinked. “Are you ready, [y/n]?”

“Yes, _please_ Luba,” you breathed, your chest already heaving, your cunt aching with need.

“Oh, you beg so nicely,” he drawled, amusement in his voice before he bent to you again, pressing his lips teasingly to your mound and you shuddered as his tongue swept up your slit, tasting you with a pleased hum. “My, so wet, so needy for me,” he mused, his tongue circling your clit deftly and you let your head fall back with a loud moan.

Before long his agile tongue had you shaking and bucking against his face, his hands grasping your thighs, holding you in place, surprisingly strong for how thin he looked.

Before your session was up he’d made you cum several more times, his cock just as good as his tongue, leaving you spent and completely satisfied and you nearly fell asleep as he curled around you, his long fingers trailing tenderly down the side of your arm. Luba could touch you in any way, sexual or otherwise, you decided, and you’d be thankful.

After a moment you felt the bed creak as he sat up, slipping off the edge of the bed and circling it to retrieve his pants, lamenting at the loss of his touch.

“You’re beautiful,” you murmured in your post coital haze, your body still heavy with pleasure as you rolled over, shamelessly sprawling out on the bed, watching Luba’s lithe form as he dressed, and he turned back to you, surprise on his face.

“And you’re cute,” he replied, somewhat disarmed by your compliment and trying to cover the fact. “Those sounds you made. _Mmmmm_ ,” he hummed as if he’d just tasted something delicious. “Do you make them for just anyone?” he teased.

You breathed a laugh that turned to a moan as you stretched your arms above your head. “No, but then again no one’s eaten me out quite like _that_ before,” you purred.

“What can I say? It’s a talent,” Luba drawled, a self deprecating note to his voice, but there was something about you that made a ghost of a grin pull at his lips, and he lowered himself back down to the edge of the bed, his emerald gaze caressing you.

“Can I see you again?” you found yourself asking, pushing yourself up to your elbows.

“Of course, doll,” Luba answered with a shrug, patting his hair back into place, “when you come back, just ask for me and I’ll take care of you. I know what you like now.”

You quieted, biting your lip. “No, I meant, outside of here,” you murmured, your eyes flicking up to his and he looked taken aback.

“What? You wanna ‘get to know me’?” he scoffed. “You want _more_ than sex? Don’t get greedy now, honey.”

“Why is that greedy?” you asked and Luba frowned, unsure _why_ you were pursuing this. “Why is it so hard to believe I might be interested in you for other reasons?”

Luba snorted as he looked down at his hands. “Because I’m a prostitute. This is what I _do_ and I’m good at it. Why would you be interested in anything else?”

Sitting up, you frowned. Before you could open your mouth however, Luba stood, cutting you off.

“I’m afraid our time’s up, darling. It’s been a pleasure,” he said pointedly, heading toward the door. Turning back he gave you a hopeful glance. “Until next time?”

As he left the room you sighed, your stomach twisting. _What did you expect?_ you asked yourself bitterly as you slid off the bed, reaching for your clothes. Coming into this you hadn’t planned on it being anything more than a one time thing, but now…

The rest of the week since your session with Luba you couldn’t get him out of your head, his drawling voice, his unwavering emerald gaze, and certainly not the way he’d made you feel, but it was more than that. You were intrigued by him. You wanted to know more about him. So, at the end of the week you returned to the bordello, discreetly, not wanting your coworker to know you were making a repeat trip, and if you were being honest, it wasn’t just about the sex this time.

The woman behind the counter remembered you, a knowing smile curling her lips as this time you asked for Luba specifically. If he was surprised to see you, he didn’t show it and you fell into bed with him readily, more aggressive this time, trying different things, but the end result was the same.

Laying next to him, warm and content you shifted, turning to look at him.

“You came back,” he observed, propping himself up on his elbow as he looked down at you, studying you softly.

“I did,” you agreed.

“I knew you’d be back,” he murmured, a half grin tugging at his lips.

“Oh yeah? And how’d you know that?” you asked, reaching up to caress the side of his face.

Sighing, his eyelids fluttered and he leaned into your touch almost imperceptibly before seeming to get a grip on himself. “Because I fucked you so good, you just couldn’t get enough,” he replied with a snort, pushing himself up.

“Well, that’s part of it,” you murmured, watching him dress again, “but there’s more to it than that.”

Luba snorted, rolling his eyes, cynicism rolling off him in waves. “Please, honey, don’t think I haven’t heard all this before, and I’m flattered, but what do you want from me?” he asked, fixing you with a sharp stare that you didn’t flinch away from.

“To get to know you,” you answered, your gaze not wavering.

For a moment Luba seemed at a loss, his mouth working silently before he turned away, his shoulders tensing, as if fighting with himself.

“Your time’s up, [y/n],” he murmured, standing. When he turned back to you his gaze was guarded. “Until next time?”

“Yeah,” you murmured, watching him leave. “Next time.”

——

It became a weekly thing, your visits to the bordello and soon you didn’t even have to ask for Luba, the woman behind the counter already knowing who you were there to see and merely gesturing down the hall to his room.

This time as you stepped through the door and Luba met you, you grabbed him by the thin scarf he wore round his neck, pulling him to you, your mouth colliding with his and he hummed with amusement.

“My, my, feisty today aren’t we, [y/n]?” he purred and you fixed him with a smouldering gaze as you slipped your jacket from your shoulders and unzipped your dress, stepping out of it, your hands going to Luba’s pants and swiftly unlacing them. “In a bit of a hurry, are we, doll?” he asked, his hips jerking as you undressed him.

“What did you have in mind for today?” he asked, yelping slightly as you shoved him back to the bed and crawled over him, straddling his thin hips.

“I was thinking I would ask you what _you_ wanted today,” you replied, watching him carefully, his adam’s apple bobbing slowly as he swallowed.

“That… that’s not how this works and you know it,” he argued, but you silenced him with a finger to his glossy lips.

“But it is,” you countered, “because _I_ want to pleasure _you_ ,” you insisted. “I want to make _you_ feel good, Luba.”

For a moment he gaped up at you as if you’d said something completely outlandish, and you supposed you probably had for where you were right now.

“Is that okay?” you asked hesitantly and Luba’s mouth worked silently.

“Let me get this straight,” he asked incredulously, “you want to _pay_ to pleasure me?”

“I do,” you answered, a thrill of excitement filling you as his bejeweled hands slipped up your thighs.

“But… but _why_?” he asked, at a loss.

Leaning over him you caressed the side of his face, running your fingers through his slicked back platinum curls. “Because if you won’t let me get to know you outside of these crimson walls, maybe you’ll let me while you’re on the clock.”

“You _really_ wanna know me that badly?” Luba asked in disbelief.

“I do.”

His eyes roamed your face, studying you as if he were deliberating.

“I want you to ride me,” he said finally, his voice slightly hoarse. “I want to see those lovely tits of yours bounce as you bounce on my cock,” he groaned. “I wanna touch you all over, _oh_ —“ as you lowered yourself to him, grinding your pussy against his hard length, his words melted away.

“It would be my pleasure,” you murmured before positioning his head at your entrance, watching his expression as you sheathed him slowly.

“Oh God,” Luba groaned, his hands on your thighs moving up to circle your waist, pulling your hips forward, guiding your movements. “[y/n],” he breathed as you began to grind against him.

“Yes?”

“Thank you,” he murmured, still rather disbelieving.

“You’re welcome,” you purred, smiling down at him. “Now lay back and let me take care of you.”

——

Once Luba had come, your own climax gripping you as well, you fell to the bed, surprised when he pulled you into his arms.

Shifting so you could face him you stroked his cheek, tangling your legs with his as you caught your breath, waiting, sensing he had something to say.

Luba’s eyes searched yours and he cleared his throat. “I, uhm, I loved someone once, you know,” he began, his voice trembling slightly, though his eyes never left yours, “and I gave her _everything_ I had _,_ I trusted her completely… and then she left, without a word, without a trace,” he said bitterly, his thick brows drawing down.

“And now… I’m afraid to let that happen again. To let anyone close enough to hurt me,” he explained, “so even though you kept trying, I kept you at arm’s length, afraid to get close to someone else again.”

Silence fell but you just kept stroking his face comfortingly, letting him take his time.

“I honestly can’t remember the last time anyone asked me what _I_ wanted,” he mused, idly playing with a lock of your hair between his fingers, a far off look in his eyes, “that _cared_ what I wanted, whether it be in bed or otherwise. But you did.”

Luba sighed, pressing his forehead to yours.

“You’re so stubborn [y/n],” he breathed, snorting softly and just then the timer by the bed beeped, signaling the end of your session and your stomach dropped.

After a moment Luba pushed himself up, silencing the timer. “When I can see you again?” he asked, his eyes flicking to you and then away, as if afraid to be rejected even now, even after you’d made it abundantly clear what you wanted.

Sitting up, you gently turned his face to yours and leaned in, pressing a chaste lingering kiss to his lips and he sighed against you.

“Whenever you want,” you said, holding his gaze as you pulled back. “All you have to do is call me and we can go out. We can have sex or we can do anything but,” you said, a grin breaking across you face. “I meant it when I said I want to get to know you, Luba.”

“Well, then,” he said, his voice lightening as his lips twitched into a soft grin, helping you stand. “I get off at ten, how about we grab something to eat?” he asked hesitantly.

“It’s a date,” you said, already looking forward to it.


	2. Something to Stare At

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “They”re staring.” + “Let's give them something to stare at.”

“Hey, you almost done?” you called as you leaned across the busy bar, catching your partner’s eye and Luba flashed you a grin, not one of the ones he gave his clients or the patrons of the bar he worked at -- the ones that didn’t quite reach his lovely eyes, no, one of his genuine smiles, reserved only for you.

“Yeah, give me a sec,” he called back, leaning across the bar to brush a quick kiss to your lips before lifting the tray of drinks nearby and swanning away to deliver it. 

Not ten minutes later he joined you by the door, slipping his jacket over his bare shoulders and his arm around your waist.

“How was work, babe?” you asked as you walked, your breath ghosting in the chill Berlin air. 

“Oh, you know, the usual,” Luba drawled languidly, glancing over at you. “And you? What’s my little tigerlily been up to today?” he asked, his hand wandering lower, slipping into your back pocket as you crossed the crowded street.

“Work went well, _well_ … other than this one asshole that wanted to give me a hard time,” you muttered, your lips twisting sourly at the memory and Luba frowned.

“Hard time, how?” he asked, a sharpness to his voice that despite everything made you want to grin. Luba was a lover, not a fighter, but that never stopped his protective streak from slipping out every time some asshole thought they could harass you, and you found it endearing.

“Oh, you know, just some jackoff thinking he’s _entitled_ ,” you answered vaguely but Luba’s frown deepened. “Come on,” you exclaimed, quickly changing the subject and grabbing his hand to pull him along, hoping to distract him.

“Where are you taking me?” he asked with a slight huff, somewhere between annoyance and fondness, but he didn’t protest as you led him deeper into the city center, your distraction working.

“Are you hungry? I’m _starving_ ,” you exclaimed, turning to face him as you walked backward, pulling him along, his soft hand in yours a tether.

“Can’t we just get take out?” Luba whined, though his eyes danced with amusement.

“What?” you gasped, “c’mon, there’s this new place I wanna go, Luba _please_?” you begged, flashing him your best puppy dog eyes as you batted your long eyelashes up at him.

“But _babe_ ,” he protested, pitching his voice lower as he pulled you closer, “I was hoping to have dinner _in bed_ ,” he said suggestively, his voice turning husky, sending an involuntary shiver racing down your back.

“ _Luba_ ,” you protested right back, though the prospect of dinner in bed with him _was_ rather tempting. “How about we get dessert _to go_ after dinner?” you suggested, offering up a compromise and his grin returned though he heaved a heavy sigh, clicking his tongue.

“Alright, I can live with that,” you acquiesced haughtily, “anything for you, lover,” he drawled and you kissed him, grinning against his lips before turning back around and leading him to your destination.

The dive you took him to was new and more popular than you’d anticipated, but you were able to get a booth after only a short wait. Pulling you in after him, practically hauling you into his lap, Luba wrapped his arm around you as he tapped the touchscreen table, opening the menu and clicking his tongue thoughtfully as he perused the options.

“Okay, that’s not bad,” he mused as he scrolled, already selecting your dessert and marking it to go before choosing what he wanted and letting you place the order.

“Thank you, your food will be ready soon!” a tinny robotic voice exclaimed through the speaker set into the table and you leaned back against Luba’s arm to wait.

“So, this asshole from earlier…” he prompted and you groaned, rolling your eyes, hoping he’d forgotten about that.

“It was nothing, Luba, _really_.”

“If it was nothing you wouldn’t have brought it up, [y/n],” he pointed out, trailing his fingertips over your knuckles and the back of your hand, resting on the tabletop.

“I dunno, it just bothered me more than usual today, I guess,” you admitted and Luba made a soothing sound as he pressed his lips to your temple.

“Well, fuck that guy,” he drawled, venom in his words, his arm tightening around you possessively.

“Mmm, there’s someone _else_ I’d rather fuck,” you mused in his ear, giggling at the look on his face.

“Oh, you little minx, and to think we could’ve been home right now doing _that_ instead, but _no_ you wanted to dine _out_ ,” he huffed, his hand wandering lower beneath the table, hidden from view and you gasped as his fingers teasingly brushed between your legs.

“ _Luba_!” you hissed, a soft whine escaping your parted lips as he ducked his head to nip at your earlobe, his fingers delving deeper.

“ _What_?” he asked innocently, amusement dancing across his face, his lips curling mischievously, “we’re in a dark booth, no one’s gunna know what we’re doing,” he murmured in your ear and you shivered, discreetly parting your thighs farther so he could slip his fingers under your clothes. “Hmm, see _that’s_ what I thought, you naughty girl,” he chuckled, rubbing your clit with the pad of his finger.

Biting back a moan, you attempted to control you expression and body language so if someone _did_ look over, they’d be none the wiser, but as you glanced across the room you noticed the couple at the booth across from you watching you. Their eyes quickly flicked away as soon as you noticed them, but they put their heads together as if whispering something and you felt your face warm, your body tensing as Luba’s fingers continued to circle your bundle of nerves, pausing to delve into you.

“Luba, **they’re staring** ,” you murmured, calling his attention to the other couple and your partner turned, swinging his gaze across the room.

“ **Let’s give them something to stare at** , then,” he exclaimed with a shrug and you saw the flash of his grin before he turned your chin toward him, kissing you passionately, his tongue delving into your mouth as you cracked your jaw wider for him, too stunned to stop him, or maybe you just didn’t _want_ to stop, past caring who saw at this point, your thoughts heavy with desire. 

With his tongue twiting with yours and his hand down your pants, a soft moan slipped between your lips and Luba swallowed it eagerly, and by the time your food arrived, you were breathing heavily, your lips raw from use and you groaned softly as Luba’s hand slipped from your cunt.

“Actually, could you box that up for us to go, please? I’m so sorry,” you exclaimed breathlessly, grinning apologetically at the server who took one look at you before a knowing grin crossed her face.

“It’s no trouble,” she murmured, heading back to the kitchen to box up your food and you turned your eyes on your partner as she left.

“Looks like you’re gunna get what you wanted after all,” you said, rolling your eyes at the pleased look on Luba’s face.

“Perfect, let’s get home fast, then,” he drawled and you couldn’t help but notice the awkward way the couple that had been staring at you earlier averted their gaze as you walked past, but at this point you really didn’t care, the only things on your were were the rumbling of your stomach and the ache between your thighs… and how you were gunna get Luba back for all his teasing.


	3. I Can Be Sweet Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff + Luba taking care of y/n

Groaning as soon as you walked through the door, you dropped your bag where you stood, your faux fur coat following, landing in a heap on the tiled floor.

“Rough day?” Luba called, twisting to look at you from the vanity across the room, in the midst of cleaning the makeup from his face.

“You have _no_ idea,” you sighed, nearly tumbling over as you fumbled with the clasps on your heels, swearing under your breath as you swayed, having to throw your hand out to steady yourself against the wall before resuming, finally shedding your shoes to join the rest of the pile at your feet.

“My feet are _killing_ me and I feel absolutely disgusting,” you whined as Luba stood, crossing the room to meet you, his fluid motions distracting.

Frowning, he clicked his tongue sympathetically as he took your face in his hands, studying you for a moment and you couldn’t help but lose yourself in his gaze.

It always struck you how _different_ he looked without his makeup or wigs, how utterly beautiful he still was -- those long lashes, pouting lips, and high cheekbones, not to mention his eyes, God, you could drown in those mossy depths.

“Oh, you poor thing,” he commiserated, tisking lightly, brushing his thumb across your bottom lip and pulling you from your thoughts as his arms snaked around your waist. “Why don’t you go take a warm bath, and I’ll order us some food, okay doll?” he suggested, tilting his head as his gaze traveled your face.

“Mmm, that sounds… really good actually,” you moaned, sliding your hands over his smooth chest to rest on his shoulders.

“Good,” he quipped, giving your ass a pinch as he nudged you toward the bathroom with a cheeky wink. “Now go get undressed before I have to do it for you,” he teased, flashing you a pointed look that said he was serious.

“And what if I _want_ you to?” you mischievously shot back over your shoulder as you walked away, laughing at the thoughtful look he gave you before he placed his hand on his hip, shooing you with the other hand.

“Just go you,” he huffed, though his lips curled with amusement, “and what d’you want, huh? Thai food?”

“Yes, please!” you called back, stripping out of your dress as you went and walking out of it, leaving it pooled on the floor, smiling to yourself as you felt Luba’s eyes on you as you walked away.

——

The bath was definitely much needed, the warmth of the sudsy water easing your tense muscles and you felt clean and refreshed by the time you stepped out of the tub and reached for your towel, Luba calling that the food had just arrived.

Though slightly disappointed he hadn’t joined you, the sight that awaited you as you stepped out of the bathroom made up for it. Half naked and sprawled out across your shared bed, Luba patted the spot next to him, a take out container of pad thai and a set of chopsticks waiting for you, his already open and in his hand.

“Do you feel better?” he asked, watching you as you plopped down next to him with a contented sigh, your robe falling open slightly as his gaze lingered.

“Yes, _much_ better,” you replied, picking up your food. “Thank you,” you sighed gratefully, settling down against Luba’s side as you began to eat, relishing the genuine smile he directed at you. 

Setting his empty take out box aside he sat up abruptly, crossing his legs under him and scooting closer before lifting your legs and setting them in his lap, taking you by surprise.

“Wha--? _Luba_ ,” you gasped, your words promptly melting into a soft moan as he took one foot into his hand and pressed his thumbs into the arch, rubbing soothing circles, massaging your soreness away, and you practically melted into the pillows behind you, your food forgotten in your bliss.

“Oh, my God, that feels _so_ good,” you groaned, looking down at your boyfriend through lidded eyes, only to be met with a cheeky grin.

“Well, you know how _skilled_ my hands are, love,” he bragged haughtily, his lips quirking at your reaction, switching to your other foot once he’d thoroughly worked the first over.

“Luba, you didn’t have to do all _this_ , you’ve had just as long a day as I have,” you protested as he shot you an offended look.

“I know _that_ ,” he huffed, drawing himself up straighter and holding his head high, “but I’m allowed to take care of you too, [y/n],” he exclaimed, his fingers reaching out to brush your hair from your face before lingering at your cheek. 

“I can be sweet too, you know,” he pointed out, a petulant note to his voice as his lips pressed together into a subtle pout. “Not to _everyone_ , mind, but to _you_ at least,” he clarified and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Aren’t _I_ lucky?” you mused, your lips curling lazily as his grin widened.

“You really are, you know,” he drawled, his gaze flicking to your lips before he sighed. “I just... want to make you happy,” he admitted softly.

“You _do_ make me happy, Luba,” you murmured, tucking a platinum curl back in place. “I’ve never been happier than I am with you.”

“Promise?” he asked, a hesitance in his eyes as he climbed over you, pressing you to your back, his hand parting your robe further before slipping beneath and you arched into his touch with a sigh.

“ _Yes_ ,” you breathed, “but not _just_ because of the things you do for me... or _to_ me,” you added with a slight smirk, “but because I love you for you,” you said, a quiet fierceness to your words, as if just daring him to argue, and his eyes widened slightly before a pleased grin lit up his gorgeous face.

“Maybe _I’m_ the lucky one,” he drawled as his lips sought yours, gentle at first before turning more insistent, his hand on your breast kneading rougher and you moaned into his mouth before pulling him closer, meeting each kiss eagerly, his weight atop you comforting.

“We’re _both_ lucky,” you amended, and you spent the next few hours luxuriating under each other’s touch, making sure he was just as relaxed and taken care of as you were by the end, the pair of you lazing the night away draped over each other trading soft touches and words, talking about everything and nothing, just happy and comfortable in each other’s company.


	4. The Nightmare

Rolling off the side of the bed in the dark, you stifled a yawn that cracked your jaw as you quietly padded to the kitchen for a drink, your throat still scratchy from your performances earlier that evening -- three sets back to back in one night was a bit excessive, but if you’d have argued your boss’d just find some other girl to take your place and you couldn’t let that happen.

Pulling your flimsy silk robe closer around you, you turned the electric kettle on and ambled toward the shuttered window that filled the length of the wall, opening it to peer out at the flashing neon lights and the dark buildings outside.

You heard the kettle click off as the water came to a boil and you reached for your favourite mug off the shelf, placing a tea bag inside before filling it with the steaming water. It was as you were waiting for the tea to steep that you heard a soft cry from the bedroom and you frowned, glancing toward the door, your heart giving a worried flutter.

When it came again, louder this time, followed by a panicked cry of your name, you left your tea and rushed back to the bedroom, finding Luba wide eyed and frantic.

“[y/n]? [y/n]!”

“Hey, I’m here, I’m right here,” you exclaimed quickly, crawling across the bed to him and as soon as he saw you he seemed to deflate with relief, though his eyes still had a haunted cast to them. With a gasp he pulled you into his arms, pressing his face to your chest as you cradled his head, gently running your fingers through his hair.

“Shhh, it’s alright, I’m right here,” you murmured and he seemed to relax a bit in your embrace. “Luba, what happened?” you asked, pulling back slightly to look down at him.

For a moment he met your concerned gaze before his eyes darted away sheepishly, a crease appearing between his brows. “It was just a nightmare,” he answered hoarsely with a twist of his lips, clearing his throat before he spoke again. “But when I woke up you… you weren’t there and I-I thought...”

Though he didn’t elaborate on the contents of his dream you could more than guess by the way he’d reacted to your absence what it had been about. He almost never spoke of her, but you knew Naadirah’s sudden disappearance nearly a year ago still haunted him.

“I just got up to make some tea,” you explained gently, “would you like me to make you some too?” you asked and he nodded absently.

“I guess it couldn’t hurt,” he murmured, though you could feel his reluctance to let you go, even just out to the other room.

“Alright, I’ll be right back, okay?” you assured him, stroking the sides of his face as you tilted his head back to press your lips to his forehead.

Returning to the kitchen you put the kettle back on as you added a considerable amount of honey to your mug, sighing contentedly as you tasted it while waiting for Luba’s tea to finish. 

Back in the bedroom you found him looking a little calmer and he took the mug from you gratefully, holding back the covers for you to slip under, crawling in next to him.

“Thank you,” he murmured softly as he took a sip and you smiled in return, letting the warm honey infused liquid soothe your throat. For a long moment, neither of you talked, sipping your tea in silence but you felt Luba’s hand seek yours atop the blanket, his slender fingers twining with yours.

Setting his mug down he cleared his throat and settled down to lean against you, resting his head on your shoulder and you smiled, putting your mug down as well so you could properly hold him, wrapping your arm around him and pulling him against your chest as you laid back amongst the pillows, your fingertips rubbing soothing circles over his bare back.

“What is it, babe?” you asked, sensing he wanted to speak.

“I’ve… had this dream before, you know,” he murmured, taking a deep breath.

“Oh?” you prompted, stroking your fingers through his hair as you held him and he nodded against you.

“Several times now… since I met you,” he admitted hesitantly, eyes flicking up to yours.

“So, what is this dream about?” you asked softly.

Luba squeezed his eyes shut before he answered, his voice faint. “That one morning I wake up and you’re just… gone. No note, no message, nothing, just your side of the bed empty. And I call you and you don’t answer, no matter how many times I try,” he said, his voice cracking slightly and your chest constricted at the vulnerable sound.

“So, then I go to your job, every one of our haunts, but no one’s seen you, it’s as if you’d vanished into thin air, just like --” he cut off abruptly, burying his face into your chest.

“Oh Luba,” you murmured, pressing a kiss to his crown as you squeezed him tighter.

“What if you get tired of me? What if you find somebody better?” he asked suddenly, his words muffled against you and your heart sank further. 

Reaching down you tilted his chin up to fix him with a level look, affection in your unwavering gaze. “Better than _you_? I don’t think there exists such a person,” you teased, but Luba didn’t seem amused, his pouting lips turning down and he looked ready to argue.

Cutting him off before he could, you continued. “Besides, how could I ever get tired of you, baby?” you asked, “you understand me better than anyone. Don’t you remember how determined I was to get to know you, many times I came to see you before you finally agreed to go on a proper date with me?”

Finally you saw a crack in Luba’s somber facade, a flash of amusement in his moss green eyes.

“You _were_ rather persistent,” he mused, pushing himself up to lay next to you, propped up on his elbow as his finger traced your brow. “But what if that changes? What if you lose interest?” he pressed, uncertainty in his face.

“Luba,” you breathed, once more taking his face in your hands. “I love you and I am not going anywhere. You are all I want, do you hear me?”

He looked down sheepishly before nodding. 

“Now come here,” you murmured, scooting closer to nestle your face against his chest as his arms tightened around you.

“I love you too,” he whispered faintly, his voice slightly strained. “I just don’t want to lose you.”

“You won’t,” you replied without hesitation. “That’s just your fear talking. It’s you and me against the world and nothing is going to get between that.”

Luba was quiet for a moment. “Good,” he said softly and you could feel him begin to relax as sleep overtook him once more.

Laying there listening to his even breaths you decided you would do some digging, see if you could find out what really happened to the woman that still haunted him. _Maybe if he got some closure…_ you thought, hoping it would help with the nightmares, with his fear that you would leave him next.

It was the least you could do.

Until then you focused on his arms around you and his warmth, pressing a kiss to his collarbone before letting your eyes slip shut as well.


	5. Ugh, Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to write some winter themed one shots, this one's themes are: first snow + ice skating

It was the chill in the air as you woke that made you hurry to the window and throw open the large shutters that filtered the light out, an excited gasp leaving your lips at the sight that awaited you. The streets below were already covered with a dusting of snow and more floated peacefully down from overhead, the snowflakes fat and fluffy and beautiful.

“Luba, look!” you exclaimed excitedly, feeling him wrap his arms around you from behind before he groaned dramatically.

“Ugh, _snow_ ,” he hissed in disgust, pressing his face to your shoulder as if he couldn’t even bear to look at it.

“What, you don’t like snow?” you asked incredulously, turning in his arms to gape at him. “Why not? It’s so beautiful.”

“No, _you’re_ beautiful,” he countered, “snow is cold and wet and annoying, and I _hate_ being cold,” he muttered with a pout, shivering for emphasis. “I am a hothouse flower, [y/n], I need warmth and comfort to flourish!” he exclaimed and you couldn’t hold back your amused smile as you slipped your arms over his shoulders to lace your fingers behind his neck.

“Aww, you poor thing,” you teased, rising up on your toes to press a kiss to his pouting lips and he kissed you back, pulling away to head to the kitchen.

“I need some fucking coffee, you want a cup?” he muttered before yanking open the cupboard and you turned back toward the window, an idea taking form. Hesitantly you ambled to the kitchen to join him, slipping onto one of the stools at the counter and propping your chin in your hands to watch him.

“Luba,” you mused, catching his attention, his gaze flicking to you as he started the coffee brewing.

“[y/n],” he replied, cocking a dark eyebrow.

“How much do you love me?” you asked, the corners of your lips twitching as he narrowed his eyes at you.

“Why are you asking me that?” he countered warily and you tilted your head innocently as you regarded him.

“Do you love me… _more_ than you hate snow?” 

A sardonic grin twisted his lips at your query. 

“Ohhh no no no no, I know where this is headed, you little minx,” he exclaimed, planting a hand on his hip as he pointed at you.

“ _Luba_ ,” you protested, slinking around the counter to grab his hands, flashing him your most entreating look. “I can’t help but notice we both have the day free and I was hoping you _might_ want to spend it with me?” you asked, tilting your head as you gazed up at him, a hopeful grin playing at your lips.

“You mean, out in the _snow_ ,” Luba pointed out wryly.

“We’ll bundle you up and I’ll keep you warm,” you promised.

Luba sighed, but he was clearly deliberating, your efforts to tempt him working. “You promise you’ll keep me warm?” he asked, doubtfully.

“Of course!” you quickly assured him, your grin spreading as it appeared he was about to relent.

“Alright, _fine_ ,” he exclaimed, giving you a level stare, “I will spend the day out in the _snow_ with you,” he said, shuddering at the word, filling it with as much disdain as he could, “ _if_ you spend the rest of the evening warming me back up again.”

The insinuation in his words was clear, sending a thrill racing through you and a giddy grin lighting up your face as you agreed. “Deal.”

Luba sighed softly, pulling you closer. “Somehow I feel like you’re the one coming out on top with this deal,” he mused petulantly and your grin turned decidedly wicked.

“Mmm, I thought you liked it when I come out _on top_ ,” you teased, your amused laughter turning to a surprised yelp as he pinched your backside, drawing you flush against him and trapping you there.

“Oh aren’t you clever,” he drawled, but as he pulled you into his arms, his mouth finding yours, you couldn’t help but feel that despite the weather he was looking forward to spending the day with you as well.

——

Your favourite thing about the first snow of the year was how magical it was, how it coated the city, making everything look new and fresh. Even the filthiest graffiti-filled back alleys were transformed, the neon lights of the clubs and signs reflecting brilliantly off the fresh snow, until of course people began to traverse the streets, turning everything to slush underfoot. But for now as you walked the white blanketed streets, arm in arm with Luba, the snow crunching lightly under your boots and your breath hanging in the air, everything felt _right_.

Luba however, bundled up in nearly every layer of clothing he could find, topped off with a knee length faux fur coat and scarf looked absolutely frigid -- which was ridiculous to you, seeing how hot his body usually ran.

“[y/n], aren’t you freezing?” he exclaimed, his cheeks already rosey.

“A little,” you admitted, snuggling closer to his side, “but doesn’t that bracing chill just make you feel a little more alive?” you asked, flashing him a bright smile.

For a moment Luba watched you skeptically til a wry grin tugged at his glossy lips. “You know, the only thing that makes this bearable is how absolutely adorable you are. I’ve never seen someone get entirely so worked up about snow before,” he huffed, clasping your gloved hand between his and the sheer amount of affection in his green gaze stole your breath more than the cold.

It was as you stepped out into the main square that you saw the giant ice rink and you gasped, abruptly turning to Luba and bouncing on the balls of your feet as you pointed. “Luba!”

“Oh, no,” he exclaimed, quickly shaking his head. “You are _not_ getting me out on that ice, [y/n]. That wasn’t part of our deal.”

“ _Please_?” you begged, leaning against him, “c’mon, it’ll be so romantic,” you pleaded, “I haven’t been skating since I was young.”

When Luba groaned, you knew you had him. 

“It’s not fair, you know!” he cried indignantly, though the smile on his face was anything but. “You could get me to do nearly anything you wanted just by looking at me like that,” he huffed, bringing a laugh to your lips.

“I’m starting to see that,” you giggled as he pouted.

“You’re lucky I love you so much,” he muttered and you rose up on your toes to plant a kiss to his chilled lips.

“I know,” you quipped, and soon Luba was grinning too.

Renting two pairs of skates from the nearby vendor, you laced up and carefully made your way out onto the ice, Luba holding his arms out for balance as he wobbled precariously, windmilling his long arms as he nearly lost his balance before righting himself.

“What’s the matter, babe? You’re usually so graceful,” you teased, getting a scowl in return.

Getting your own footing, you skated several small circles around him, each movement becoming more graceful til you felt at ease. As you skated you noticed the little lights embedded beneath the ice, twinkling and changing colours beneath your feet and when you looked back up at Luba, you found him watching you, transfixed.

Suddenly he gave a start, realizing you’d caught him staring and he flailed his arms wildly as he nearly lost his balance again.

“[y/n], save me!” he cried, reaching for you and you quickly skated to his side, looping your arm around his to steady him.

“Careful,” you exclaimed, holding him close to you and the pair of you continued to skate, the sun slowly sliding lower til twilight had completely fallen, the lights all around you quite breathtaking in the dark.

“Okay, I have to admit, this _is_ rather romantic,” Luba murmured in your ear and you smiled.

“It really is, isn’t it?” you mused, eyeing him askance. “Did you have fun at all today, Luba?” you asked hesitantly. “I’d hate to think I drug you out here today for you to truly have hated every minute of it.”

“Oh, _no_ , [y/n],” he replied, stopping and turning toward you, grasping your hands in his, “you know, despite the cold, I did enjoy myself, but only because you were here.”

“Oh Luba, you big softie,” you murmured, grinning as he leaned in to kiss you.

The ice had other plans however, and as Luba’s feet slid out from under him he took you with him to land in a heap on the hard ice.

“Oh fuck, that hurt,” you groaned as Luba disentangled himself from under you, flopping to his back.

“That’s it, I think I’m done ice skating for the night,” he exclaimed and you began to laugh til your stomach hurt, your laughter infectious and the pair of you laid on the ice until it had subsided.

Pushing yourself up to your elbow you leaned over Luba, grinning down at him. “Thank you for indulging me today. I love you,” you murmured, leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss and his arms snaked around you, holding you in place as he kissed you back, unphased by the looks of the passerby and their curious glances as you laid on the ice, kissing.

“Mmm I love you too darling, but I’m starting to get cold,” he finally replied and you shivered.

“Me too,” you groaned. “Let’s go home and get to the warming up section of the night, hmm?” you suggested, smirking at the thought and Luba was only too glad to agree.

And once you’d traversed the back alleys back to your apartment, undressing as soon as you both hit the door, you began your night with a long relaxing soak, letting Luba pull you into his lap as the warm water began to thaw you both.


	6. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Luba + kisses on a stairwell

“Hey, you on break soon?”

Listening to the message again though the earpiece tucked into your ear, a genuine smile broke across your face for the first time all day, and you quickly sent a reply -- “Yeah, I’m on break now. Where are you?” -- the thought of seeing your boyfriend, even if just for a measly fifteen minutes was enough to get you through the rest of your shift.

“The usual spot. See you soon, princess.”

Slipping down the back hall behind the dressing rooms, you shouldered open the heavy back door, propping it open with the brick one of the other performers had left there for similar purposes and stuck your head out, already spotting Luba lounging halfway down the stairwell against the fire escape’s railing.

“Hey you,” he greeted, watching you descend the stairs to him.

“Hey,” you answered, stopping a few steps above him so you were on his level and Luba reached out to take your hand, pulling you closer.

“C’mere, I _missed_ you,” he murmured, moving your hands to his shoulders as he grasped your waist and pressed his glossy lips to yours.

Melting into his embrace, you sighed, kissing him back, attempting to put the stresses of your work day out of your mind for the time being, at least, while you had Luba with you. He was, as always, however, more perceptive than you would’ve liked, seeing through your poker face with ease.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, pulling back to study your face, his brows knitting with worry while a small frown twisted his lips that you couldn’t help but chase as he pulled away.

“What makes you think something’s wrong?” you asked, attempting to steer him away from such topics, not wanting to think about any of that right now. But Luba was persistent, dodging your attempt at quieting him with another kiss, holding your waist steady as he pulled back farther, his eyes flashing.

“[y/n], I know you better than that. What’s wrong?” he repeated sternly and you sighed heavily.

It wasn’t as if you could tell him _everything_ that was bothering you -- well, you _could_ , but you weren’t ready to, and you had a feeling he wouldn’t exactly be happy to hear you were digging into his past. Besides, it wasn’t like you’d found any trace of Naadirah yet anyway. It seemed that every lead you’d managed to uncover so far had only brought you to another dead end.

Shaking your head, you took a deep breath, deciding to at least tell him _part_ of what was eating at you, though you already knew how he’d react.

“You know that regular I mentioned a few weeks ago that had been giving me a hard time?”

Luba’s frown deepened in thought and you could practically see him digging through your conversations from the past few weeks, til recognition hit.

“The entitled prick?” Luba asked and you scowled, your fingers fidgeting with the collar of his leather jacket.

“One and the same,” you replied.

“Do I need to have a little chat with this asshole?” Luba teased, though you knew he was more than half serious, the tense cast to his mossy eyes giving him away and you shook your head, not wanting him to get involved, though you knew he would anyway if he set his mind to it. 

“I’ve got it handled,” you assured him, though he looked skeptical. “I mean, at first it was just disgusting comments -- which I could handle, it wasn’t anything worse than I’ve heard before,” you said offhandedly, trying to ignore Luba’s hardening gaze. “It was when he started getting… handsy that I finally said something to my boss,” you explained, Luba’s mouth falling open angrily.

“What do you mean _handsy_?” he demanded and you groaned, _knowing_ he’d react this way, which was why you’d been hesitant to bring it up in the first place.

“Oh, you know… overly friendly casual touches at first, like a hand on my arm, or my back, but then he pinched my ass and--”

“He _what_?”

“ _Luba_ ,” you exclaimed, quickly trying to reel him in from his outburst.

“Are they gunna do anything about it?” he demanded, practically seething.

“They’re gunna warn him, and if he tries anything again then he’s getting the boot.”

Luba didn’t look like he particularly _liked_ the idea, but he didn’t say anything else.

“Hey,” you said, shaking him slightly, trying to get him to stop brooding and look at you. “I only have a few more minutes til I hafta go back in and I don’t wanna think about this shit anymore,” you murmured, pressing your forehead to his and he sighed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry,” he replied, his frown disappearing as he rubbed your arms soothingly. “I just hate the thought of someone else’s hands on you,” he muttered sullenly, and you fixed him with a pointed look.

“Oh, and you think it’s any easier for _me_?”

“That--that’s different,” Luba exclaimed wearily, as he tried to back pedal, his grip on your arms tightening. “That’s my job, [y/n], it doesn’t _mean_ anything. Not unless it’s _you_ ,” he murmured, taking your face in his hands. “What I meant was, I hate the thought of anyone making you uncomfortable,” he amended, and you sighed, the earnest look in his eyes swaying you.

“I know,” you said, letting your eyes close. “Ugh, I don’t wanna go back in,” you whined softly, and Luba lifted your chin, pressing his lips to yours once more.

“Let me make it up you, hmm?” he murmured and you opened your eyes.

“And how do you plan to do that?” you asked, fighting back a small smile.

“Welllll…” he mused, pulling you closer as he wrapped you up in his arms, swaying you slightly. “I have nothing going on tonight, so I thought I’d come in, sit down for a drink, and watch your performance. Then I can walk you home and we can make breakfast for dinner, your favourite,” he offered, bringing a grin to your lips.

“I see what you’re doing,” you pointed out, cocking an eyebrow at him as you pulled back to look at him, your hands lingering draped over his shoulders.

“And what am I doing, pray tell?” he drawled, pulling you back to him, your hips pressing to his. 

“Keeping an eye on me,” you answered coyly, and Luba merely shrugged.

“Is that a crime, doll?” he asked, grinning against your lips and your words turned into a moan as his tongue brushed lithely against yours.

“Just don’t cause a scene, Luba,” you warned as you reluctantly pulled back, your time up, and Luba grinned innocently, though to you it looked more cheeky than anything.

“Me, a scene? Wouldn’t dream of it,” he drawled with a wink, stepping backward down the stairwell, spreading his hands. “I’m only here to watch my lovely girlfriend perform.”

“Uh huh, I’ll believe it when I see it,” you replied skeptically as you began climbing the stairs, unable to take your eyes off him for a moment, his stunning smile following you, effectively banishing the sour thoughts that had been hounding you, and you found you couldn’t stop smiling the rest of your way back inside.

Luba’s grin, on the other hand, disappeared as soon as [y/n] had left his sight, and while he had been telling the truth about wanting to watch her up on stage, she was also right -- he wanted to get a good look at this guy who’d been harassing her, just in case he had the balls to try anything else.

Luba may not be exactly threatening, himself, but he knew people that _were_ and he wasn’t afraid to play dirty.


End file.
